calworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Britney Spears
Britney Jean Spears, mostly known as the Queen of Pop or Britney is an American Grammy winning recording artist. The singer begun her career in the entertainment business in the 90's as she was casted in the popular US TV Show, "The Mickey Mouse Club" next to popular acts as Justin Timberlake and Ryan Gosling, roughly Christina Aguilera. But Britney bursted out on the scene back in 1999 when she released what was the beginning of Pop music as we know it with her album "...Baby One More Time" which has been the most successful album for a teeneager with more than 25M records sold worldwide. The album made Britney earn her first GRAMMY® Nominations including "Best New Artist" which she lost to an unknown artist that no one heard after that. Her success continued with her studio album "Oops! I Did It Again" ''that was an insant success with it selling only in the US more than 1.3M units on it's release week in the 2000. The lead single with the first name was also a big single for Britney, it peaked at #9 on the Billboard Hot 100 and became the only top 10 hit of the album but the album itself could still find success with selling more than 20M worldwide. Her next album "''Britney" was a commercial success for the singer as well as it sold more than 15M WW but it lacked on single hits with "Slave 4 U" being the highest peaking of the album with it reaching the #27 spot on the Hot 100. After a year break, Britney released in 2003 her album "In The Zone", it later on sold 10M worldwide and spanned the mega hit "Toxic" that made Britney earn her first GRAMMY® Award with "Best Dance/Electronic Song" at the 2005 GRAMMY Awards. After a rough patch, Britney got to release what has to be her most influential Pop album, "Blackout" that was also a success for the star, not as big as her previous work but the album could manage to garner 2M sales WW only with Britney's iconic VMAs® performance for "Gimme More", the lead single from the album that peaked at #3 on the Hot 100. The album was later on inducted on the "Rock And Roll Hall Of Fame" thanks to its conrtibution to Pop music. Her sixth studio album, "Circus" marked the return fo the fallen Pop star, the album got to do 600K+ on it's first release week and made Spears earn her second #1 with the lead single "Womanizer" and made her earn another GRAMMY® Nomination on the same field as "Toxic". The album spanned also the hits "Circus" and "If U Seek Amy" and has sold more than 3.5M worldwide to date. "Femme Fatale" was released two years later and made Britney earn her fourth #1 hit single with "Hold It Against Me" (her third #1 single was "3'" from the recopilaroty "'The Singles Collection" in 2009) and made Britney have anothe big worldwide hit with "Till The World Ends" that turned into the highest selling song of the era. The era was the firtst one for Britney to get 3 of 4 singles on the top 10 with "Hold It Against Me" (#1), "Till The World Ends" (#3), "I Wanna Go" (#8) being in the top 10 and then "Criminal" the last single that reached the #54 spot on the Hot 100 due to the music video being blocked on Youtube. After two years of break, Britney returned to announce her "Piece of Me" Las Vegas residency and released what ended up to be her worst acclaimed album, "Britney Jean". The album was a commercial failure and only the lead single had somehow a bit of success, "Work Bitch" was certified Platinum and debuted at #12 on the Hot 100 with this being it's peak. The second single "Perfume" reached the #74 spot and stayed on the Hot 100 only for a week due to it not being promoted. Three years later, Britney signs with Republic Records and Warner Music Group and it wasn't the best for the Pop star. She started with the release of her single "You Think" that was #10 on the Hot 100 but lacked of sales. The single then was replaced by "Home", a song Britney composed and wrote for the film "Dory" and to date, it's Britney's biggest song since being signed to Republic. The song reached the #3 position and ended selling 3M units worldwide thanks to the release of the remix with rising star Maxence. Britney's newest era was seem to be on the bright side but problem started once again as the new single "Stand Still, Look Pretty" was relased. The song made it into the top 10, reaching the #6 spot on the chart but lacked sales as it sold 900K units and Warner Music Group then halted Britney's ninth studio album, "Spotlight" and they made Britney to release a more Pop sounding album so they teamed her up with singers Christina Milian and Céline Dion. The new project, "Dancing Through Revenge" was heading to be Britney's biggest return since the lead single "Fingertips" climbed to #5 and scanned more than 2.5M untis sold, the music video made Britney have a great streaming force and everything was shapping up to be another hit for Miss Spears until the album was now halted again by Warner Music Group as they filled up a $50M lawsuit against the singer admist the release of the second single "Aladdin" that failed to achieve the success of the lead single. Britney's lawsuit occurred thanks to her exposing Warner Music Group on not letting her have control over her music and making her release Pop songs just to get money to the label. The lawsuit then was dropped thanks to Sony Music Group paying Warner for the damages and getting Britney signed to their recording company. Britney also earned two GRAMMY® Nominations on the 2016 Second Edition of the GRAMMYs® with "Fingertips" getting the same nod as "Toxic" and "Womanizer" and also getting a nod on "Best New Artist". Britney is rumoured to be working on her ninth studio album right now. Category:Artist